prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC20
is the 20th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 457th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Royal Crystal Chaos". Synopsis The Cures head up to the snowy mountains, where the crystals were last spotted. There, they locate Marie Ange after Regina appears and falls into a hole in the ground with Mana. Summary The Royal Crystals flew away and the Selfish Trio tried to follow it. Sebastian arrived and used the Yotsuba satellite to track the crystals. The girls found out it had landed in the snowy mountains and they headed there by helicopter. Along the way, Mana was conflicted that Regina broke her promise while the others believed that Regina could not be trusted. When they arrived, the innkeeper explained that the mountains are dangerous as they are not stable. But the girls insisted on going, so the innkeeper told them a legend: If you see a ray of light in your time of need, a miracle will happen. The girls transformed and, with Joe, scaled the top of the mountain. They saw Regina and the Selfish Trio, who had been trailing them. They started to battle and in the midst of fighting, Cure Sword accidentally fired at where Regina is standing and she fell off. Cure Heart tried to save her, but fell down too. The others called for a truce with the Selfish Trio and they agreed. Regina woke up and Mana was still unconscious. Regina found the crystals and it revealed a woman trapped in a block of ice.When Mana woke up, she believed the woman could be Princess Marie Ange. Regina's eyes went back to normal, and she returned the crystals to Mana, apologizing for what she had done. Mana forgave her, however Regina is worried that her father would destroy the Trump Kingdom if Marie Ange returned. Mana claimed that they will try to convince Marie Ange and the Selfish King to get along somehow. The others found Sharuru and after Cure Diamond used Diamond Shower to create a slide, they finally reached Mana and Regina. Regina also realised she could not use her powers for reasons she didn't know. Cure Sword and Joe were happy to find Marie Ange, however a Jikochū appeared, created from a mountain climber earlier. Mana transformed and together the Pretty Cure finished off the Jikochū with Lovely Force Arrow. The Selfish generals took Ange and Regina away and headed back to Trump Kingdom. Major Events *Using Yotsuba technology, the Cures track the Royal Crystals to the mountain where Princess Ange is located. *After finding Princess Ange frozen in the mountain, Regina is finally cured of her selfishness and re-establishes her friendship with Mana. *The Selfish Trio take Regina and Princess Ange back to the Trump Kingdom. *This episode's endcard confirms that a new Pretty Cure will appear soon. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Jikochū Secondary Characters *Okada Joe / Sir Jonathan *Princess Marie Ange *Sebastian Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes